Flor De Naranjo
by Janna-Chaan
Summary: En una mañana después de una noche desenfrenada, a Shizuo se le ocurre sorprender a Dirk. Aunque sus planes son escasos y poca imaginación para ser detallista posee, hará lo posible por darle una grata bienvenida del nuevo al Strider.


La gran capacidad de fuerza que por sus venas recorría, era sencillamente impresionante.

Poseía la buena de suerte de que con ella, fuese capaz de destruir y obviamente, acabar con cualquier contrincante o estorbo que se pusiera en su camino. Pero como todo don, posee sus desvirtudes, esté no tenía uno, sino varios.

Un leve suspiro se escapo de los labios de rubio cuando logro observar al otro extremo de la cama, como yacía su pareja recostada en la esta. Una leve sonrisa se dibujo en los labios del mismo en el instante que comenzó a acariciar con suavidad los mechones rubios, mientras parpadeaba con levedad para por fin, decirle adiós a Morfeo y hola al nuevo día.

— Oye, dormilón, despierta ya. — Susurro en un tono muy alto para cerciorarse de no molestarlo. Pues podía ver que se encontraba bastante cómodo en dicha posición. — Ayer fue un día muy cansado, ¿no? Bueno, supongo que es mi culpa y que después de todo, te lo mereces. — Y sin decir más, se levanto de la comodidad de las sabanas y dirigirse a la cocina.

— Veamos… ¿Qué debería preparar? ¿Unos huevos fritos estarían bien? Ah, mira que soy indeciso. — Se quejo un poco mientras que se aproximo hacia el refrigerador y comenzó a inspeccionarlo de arriba hacia abajo. Si bien no tenía mucho surtido de alimentos, ya que escaso era el tiempo que pasaba ahí. Mayoritariamente, el trabajo lo mantenía ocupado y no es como si pudiese darse el "lujo" de asear y todo eso, puesto que solo llegaba y dormía. Después despertaba, salía y se iba. Toda una rutina, así que, ¿por qué molestarse en asear? En esos pensamientos se encontraba cuando por fin, encontró lo buscado: 2 huevos y una naranja. Pues bien, debía servir, ¿no? Y pensado esto, se dispuso a preparar el desayuno.

…

Se llevo una mano a la frente cuando observo cómo había quedado la cocina. Unas cuantas cascaras de huevo por ahí, el jugo y cubierta de la naranja por el otro extremo, leche en la mesa… Bueno, debía admitir que las mujeres tenían razón en eso de "los hombres son un asco en la cocina". Sin embargo, había logrado su objetivo. Al menos se veía… Decente ¡Oh, claro! Y también comestible, obviamente.

Coloco la merienda sobre un pequeño trasto y para que el preparativo, se observara aún más presentable, corto una flor que se encontraba cerca de la ventana la cual situó en un pequeño jarro con agua.

—…Espera, ¿esto no se ve un tanto…? ¿Homosexual? Quiero decir, ¿qué sucede conmigo? — Se quejo un poco. Ciertamente, eso no lo describía en lo absoluto. ¿Qué pasaba por su cabeza cuándo pensó en dicha acción? Bueno, Dirk era su pareja así que… ¿Estaba bien realizar esta clase de cosas de vez en cuando, no? Después de todo, era de suponerse que al chico le gustaran esa clase de cosas.

Soltó un hundo suspiro cuando se encontraba frente a la puerta con la merienda en ambas manos. Estaba nervioso y lo peor del caso no era eso, sino que se sentía extremadamente ridículo y para contra atacar, su corazón estaba a punto de salirse por su pecho. Pero marcha atrás no había, así que abrió la puerta y por su fortuna el menor aún se encontraba dormido.

… O eso creía él.

Se aproximo hacía la presencia ajena con suma sigilosidad, pues obviamente, no deseaba perturbar el sueño de su amado.

Se sentó en un lado de la cama y coloco con todo el cuidado del mundo, coloco el preparativo en ella. Pero tan pronto como realizo esta acción, el más bajo se dio la vuelta y con una amplia sonrisa, cuestiono: — ¿Te esmeraste mucho verdad, bro? Es un lindo detalle, debo admitirlo. — Murmuro sonriente, pero tan pronto el contrario se percato de ello, un leve rubor inundo sus mejillas y el nerviosismo que antes poseía, solamente se amplifico de tal manera que, comenzó a titubear. — E-erhm… N-no es eso… Estas malinterpretando todo. — Se excuso inútilmente, pero obviamente no lo logro ya que las intenciones de Shizuo eran tan claras como el agua. — Oh vamos, no es tan malo, ¿cierto? Después de todo, somos… Pareja. — Exclamo Dirk con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios y tras decir esto, propino un suave beso en los labios de él más alto.

— Buenos días. — Murmuro el más alto cuando se separo de los labios ajenos. — ¿Dormiste bien?

— Fin.

**BUENO, ÉSTE FANFIC NO ME PERTENECE.**

**ES DE NADIA, SI QUIEREN PUEDEN HABLAR CON ELLA, SU CUENTA DE ROL ES SHIZUO HEIWAJIMA, QUE POR CIERTO, ES PAREJA DE MI DIRK. JEJEJE**


End file.
